


Sandor Claus

by AzraelGFG



Series: Sandor Claus [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, F/M, Fried Chicken, Sweet, Visiting Santa Claus, sansan, shiptag only to make story easier to find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Just a normal day as Santa Claus in the mall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little Christmas One-Shot to get you into the mood for the holidays :D

Sandor hated his job. For hours, he had to listen to the endless babbling of spoiled children sitting his lap, listening how they wanted toys and stuff he would not have dared to dream of at their age. 

To be honest, Sandor hated Christmas and the holidays in general. He hated how people faked charity and modesty, even if they nearly killed each other on the Black Friday, just to get the fifty golddragons DVD-player they could get the whole year for ten bucks more. He hated all the jingles and Christmas songs. The fake happiness even if everyone was annoyed.

It was all a great feast of lying. People gifting each other things they didn’t need, only to show how wealthy they are to make other people envious.

Sandor hated it all, but most he hated Christmas, because it reminded him of his accident.

When he had been six years old, he had been playing with his gift near the large Christmas tree his father had bought, when the tree suddenly had fallen over. The candles had lit the tree on fire and he had gotten nasty burns on face, before his father had been able to pull him out under the tree. He never found out the truth, but he was sure Gregor had pushed the tree over, because he had played with his gift the day before.

He still had scars covering half his face. Luckily the large white fake beard and his red poodle cap covered most of them, but sometimes children still saw them and started crying on his lap. Their parents most of the time thought it just a childish reaction of being overwhelmed to see Santa Claus.

Sandor was glad for it. It might be a shitty job, but at least it was good money.

While the blond little shit he now had on his lap babbled something about wanting the new X-Box with the latest Call of Duty game and a new iPhone 7, Sandor looked at the large clock of the mall.

Gods, Sandor thought, while he listened to this spoiled eight years old. He still had several hours to work before he finally could go home to his big beast of dog.

He would spend Christmas the same way he had for years since his parents had died. He would buy a lot of fried chicken and share it Stranger while drinking a bottle of Dornish Sour. Maybe he would even make a Lord of the Rings marathon again, maybe with a Hobbit marathon before.

Yes, nice spicy chicken, by Hotpie's Fried Chicken and Dornish Red. Everything a man needs.

“Can you bring me that?” the brat said in an arrogant tone.

“Yes, sure I will,” Sandor lied. To be honest, he hadn't heard half of the stuff that child had told him and he didn’t care. That boy would grow into the worst kind of douchebag.

“Better make sure I get it,” the boy said before turning to his mother so she could take a picture with her phone.

“Smile, Joffrey,” the blond woman in her mid-thirties said. Her other two children stood next to a fat man with a black beard. The other blond boy was still too young for him, but the blond girl had been on Sandor's lap before her brother and asked her for the new Barbie doll.  
After the woman had taken the picture, the boy jumped off his lap not caring to give him a small goodbye. 

Was nice to meet you too, you little shit, Sandor thought to himself. His damn costume was way too hot for this damn mall. Alright focus Sandor, only a few hours and you can go home to the only creature that cared for you, he thought as he saw the next family stopping by.  
Gods, they have been very keen to get children, he thought.

The mother had auburn hair and was clearly pregnant under the dungarees she was wearing. A young boy with auburn hair was sleeping in her arms. A girl with ruffled brown hair was holding the hand of her mother and another one was hiding behind her mother's leg, shyly looking around it to him. 

Two boys around ten, he guessed, stood by their father. A man with fatherly expression on his face in his late thirties. He was wearing a sweater that looked it has been self-made. ´Best Dad of the World´ was stitched onto it. One boy had auburn curls and the other one came after the look of his father.

“Robb, why don’t you and your cousin go first?” the man asked the boys kindly. The boys came to him and sat on his lap. Excitement flickered in their eyes. 

“Ho ho ho, boys, have you been good this year?” Sandor asked like he did with every child since years and the boys nodded excited.

“Alright, what should Santa Claus bring you this year?” he asked and the boys looked at each other before the simultaneously said they hoped they would get the X-Box so they could play FIFA together.

Their father made the obligatory picture and they jumped off his lap thanking him.

“Come on, darling, you are next,” the auburn-haired woman said warmly to the girl hiding behind her leg, but the little girl shyly looked around the leg to him and shook her head.

The younger girl on the other hand broke away from her mother’s hand and determined walked over to him, crawling onto his leg.

“Ho ho ho, little girl, have you been good this year?” he asked.

“I am not little, I am nearly five and my name is Arya,” she declared, making Sandor chuckle.

“Aye, you will be a grow to be a giant. Have you any wish for Santa Claus?”

She scrunched up her face as if she was thinking hard about it, before her facial expression turned into a wide grin.

“I want a new football. I kicked mine over the fence to the neighbors and that mean dog from Mr. Bolton chewed it to pieces, before I could get it back. And his mean son laughed at that.”

“That’s not nice. I am sure my elves will have a new football for you,” Sandor rasped as warmly as he could.

The girl nodded happily and jumped of his lap squealing and thanking him over and over again. At least this kids are well mannered, Sandor thought.

The brown haired girl ran back to her mother and grabbed her hand again. The mother gently spoke to her other daughter. “Darling, you were so excited to meet Santa Claus.”

The girl looked up to her mother before shyly starting to come closer to him. She had auburn hair like her mother, but hers was shining like copper in the light of the mall. Her hair was braided into two little braids. In one hand, she held a brown paper bag and her other was nervously fiddling with her shirt that had several red birds over it as she came closer step by step.

“Hello, little bird. What’s your name?” Sandor said as kind and warmly as he could, while he leaned forward to her.

“My name is Sansa, Sandor Claus. I made you some Christmas cookies,” the girl told him shyly, smiling at him and he found it amusing that she accidentally said his real name. He hadn't gotten Christmas cookies since he had been a child and had made them with his mother.

“Really? You made me cookies?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“Yes. Lemon cookies,” the girl said widely smiling. “I hope you like them.” He helped the red haired girl to climb onto his lap. “My mother helped me with the dough, but I cut them out,” she added and held one cookie to him. Her huge blue eyes were sparkling in anticipation of his reaction.

Sandor ate the cookie and hummed in conformation of the taste. He had never eaten better cookies in his life. Sandor had to admit that these cookies were even better than the ones his mother had always made.

“Delicious, little bird,” he said and the girl smiled even wider. 

Suddenly she seemed to be shy again, before she hesitantly asked. “What happened to your face, Sandor Claus?” she asked with innocence of a six year old.

He could hardly tell her that his brother had thrown over the Christmas tree and nearly killed him. “It was a work accident, Sansa,” he instead said. “A few years ago I climbed down a chimney, but got stuck in it, because I was a little fatter back then. When I tried to free myself, I got the burns by the hot stones of the chimney.” 

“That sucks,” she said, making a pouting face.

“Yes it does, little bird.” Sandor said kindly. “What do you wish for Christmas?”

“I wish that you have a nice working day and can go home early to enjoy the holidays,” she said and Sandor was honestly surprised. He did this job for years now, but this little girl with her blue eyes, was the only child that had ever wished nothing for herself, but for someone else.

“Are you really sure?” he asked. “I am sure you have behaved well. You could wish anything for yourself.”

“I already got everything. You brought me my puppy last year and I never wished for anything else and now I think I could wish me something for you. You are making children all over the world happy and probably don’t hear a thanks to often.” Sandor looked up to her parents, that were beaming at the modesty of her daughter.

“I thank you for that little bird. I will still make sure to bring you something nice.”

“Thank you, Sandor Claus,” she said smiling widely jumping off his lap.

“You're welcome, little bird and I have to thank you. You are a really kind girl,” he said in all honesty. 

“Will you be here next year again?” she asked.

Sandor hadn't been sure if he wanted to be Santa Claus again next year, but the encounter with this girl made him reconsider.

“Yes I will, little bird.” 

The girls squealed in happiness and quickly pressed a peck to his cheek, before running back to her parents laughing.

“I will definitely be here, Sandor Claus.”

“Me too, Sansa.”

As he watched the girl walk off holding the hand of her father Sandor thought for the first time in ages that Christmas wasn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your opinion.


End file.
